Topps: Armageddon
Topps: Armageddon is a multiplayer-oriented, class-based tactical action game than combines Shooter and Hack 'n' Slash based on the popular collectible cards series by Topps Inc., especially Mars Attacks and Dinosaurs Attack. the visual style is over the top and very violent, and sports a chel-shading effect to mimic the aesthetics of the trading cards. the players fight each other in different maps that see two of the three factions battling, with humans in the middle as a non-playable nuisance that can be slaughtered for extra exp. Plot The Prometheus Space Station experiment with time travel opens spontaneous portals to Prehistory, and ravenous dinosaurs commanded by the evil entity known as Supreme Monstrosity rampage through the world...at the same time, the ferocious inhabitants of Planet Mars launch a full-scale invasion of Earth...coincidentially, a deadly chemical compound from old military experiments breaks loose and infects the population, killing people and transforming them into zombies hungry for the flesh of the living...mankind is pityfully doomed, but in this impending apocalypse who between the Martians, the Dinosaurs, and the Zombies shall prevail and annihilate Earth? Factions Martians The Martians excel at ranged combat and their gameplay is standard FPS, they regain health through medipacks and through class abilities, and can deploy powerful vehicles, however they tend to be squishy in melee and their deployable NPC are the weakest. Martian Classes are the following: * Grunt: the standard Martian footsoldier, the most versatile Martian unit. it is equipped with a disintegrator rifle and a handful of microwave grenades. * Jetpack Trooper: a quick-moving Martian equipped with a jetpack, it can use it to fly for short distances, rocket jump and quickly dash through the battlefield, however it lacks health and armor. it is equipped with dual disintegrator pistols and a laser rifle. * Gunzerker: a hulking, bare chested, cigar chomping Martian grunt carrying a heavy disintegrator cannon that can make short work of enemy infrantry and a rocket launcher to destroy enemy vehicles. this unit lacks armor and is slow moving but is a true damage sponge, and its Gunkerker ability allows it to increase dealt damage temporarly. * Vivisector: a Martian scientist, armed with a radiation gun. it can heal other Martian infrantry, plus it can create turrets, deploy mutant swarmers and its radiation gun can be set to weaken enemies as well as damaging them(slowing them down, reducing their armor, and confusing them). * Ambassador: Martian field commander armed with a sonic gun and a more powerful version of the disintegrator rifle. it can release auras that boost fellow Martians's abilities(Speed, Defense, Attack), deploy vehicles, attack with remote walking grenades and nullify explosions, creating nuclear cracks that other martians can smoke to boost their abilities. * Seductress: a Martian disguised as a hot chick, armed with a disintegrator pistol and a vast array of mines(proximity, remote and timed), it can turn invisible and transform into enemy units, it can also sabotage enemy vehicles. '-Dinosaurs:' the Dinosaurs lack in ranged attacks, but are very powerful in melee combat, they regain health by devouring slain foes and by class abilities, they have both good vehicles(huge dinosaurs) and NPC swarmers(small dinosaurs, pterosaurs and arthropods), Dinosaur units are more powerful but fewer in numbers. Dinosaur Classes are the following: *Eatinphantolophus: a small parasaurolophus-like Dinosaur with sharp teeth, a weird horn-like crest, and a taste for eating children. it is the basic dinosaur infrantry unit, it deals good damage in melee and has a sonic blast for ranged opponents. *Slaughteraptor: ''a small deinonychus-like Dinosaur with monstrously sharp, elongated claws and talons, it can run at astonishing speed, perform leap attacks and jump on larger enemies to QTE-skewer them to death, what it lacks in armor and health it compensates with great damage in melee. ''*Teethodontosaurodon: a medium allosaurus-like Dinosaur with a big head and more teeth than TWO chainsaws, it is slow but has high armor and health and its bite attack is slow but tremendously damaging, capable of not only killing infrantry but also damaging vehicles, and its Rampage ability allows it to run at greater speed for a few seconds. *Phalanxosuchus: ''a quadrupedal horned Dinosaur with a headbutt and tail strike attack, it can send enemies flying and fire the spikes on its back as a ranged attack, plus it can spawn swarmers such as Compsognasher(tiny dinosaur), Eyescreamphorynchus(tiny pterosaur) and Trilobutcher(tiny flesh eating worm). ''*Infernotyrannus: a carnivorous Dinosaur infused with the power of the Supreme Monstrosity, it deals great damage in melee, has a fiery breath attack, can open portals, deploy large dinosaurs, and unleash a Ferocity aura that heals fellow Dinosaurs and sends them into Berserk Rage. it explodes in a fiery shockwave when killed. *Chronokipionyx: a small carnivorous Dinosaur infused with the quantum energy of the time portals, it can turn invisible, use bullet time on itself and near fellow dinosaurs, teleport over short distances, and perform a time/space warping attack that allows it to phase through enemies, displacing and tearing their flesh apart. it explodes in a spatiotemporal distorsion when killed. '-Zombies:' Zombies have the weakest units, but can deploy many more than other factions, also they can transform humans(and sometimes Martians and Dinosaurs) into more Zombies, their vehicles(large zombified creatures) are the weakest but they can deploy untold numbers of swarmers(human NPC Zombies). they are balanced in melee and ranged damage, although their ranged attacks are less focused on sheer damage and more on weakening, slowing and softening enemies. they regain health slowly over time, and they can finish enemies by eating their brains, gaining a speed and strength boost for a few seconds. Zombie Classes are the following: *Shambler: the basic Zombie, an infected human. it can bite in melee, spit acid for ranged attacks, and increase its speed for a few seconds, also it can latch onto opponents and bite them to death. *Preacher: ''a Kung-Fu Zombie Priest, very fast and with powerful melee combos, while sprinting it can perform high-damaging flying kick attacks, and spit acid that slows the enemy down. unlike other Zombies it can dodge by performing cartwheels and backflips. ''*Hulk: a big hulking Zombie with a hokey mask, a green-red sleeveless sweater, and a chainsaw. its regeneration is even greater than than of other Zombies, and its chainsaw ensures immense damage, compensating for its low speed and armor. it is the only Zombie without a ranged attack. *Fatso: ''your typical obese Zombie. it can spit streams of sludge that weakens the enemy, and curl up into a fetid ball and roll at high speed, trampling enemies in its way. although it can't deal a lot of damage, it is fairly quick and can absorb a lot of damage. it explodes in a shower of acid when killed. ''*Fallen Dinosaur: a slain dinosaur reanimated as a Zombie, powerful in melee and capable of regaining extra health by devouring slain enemies. It can roar to boost other zombies and its sludge spit can mark enemies for other zombies, plus it can release swarming half-digested Zombies. it explodes releasing more of them when killed. *Fallen Martian: ''a slain martian reanimated as a Zombie, powerful in ranged attacks thanks to its disintegrator rifle and capable of regaining extra health by picking up medipacks. it can fling grenades powered up by armor-weakening sludge, the same it can spit. ''*Demonic: a paranormal Zombie possessed by demonic entities. it can fly over short distances, teleport, vomit streams of high-damaging acidic blood and boost other zombies by increasing temporarly their damage and regeneration. it explodes when killed. *Tarman: a Zombie whose flesh is drenched entirely in a black sludge. it is faster than other zombies, can transform into a slithering pool of tar, turn invisible, and its tar spit not only deals good damage but also decreases the enemy's strength, armor and speed. Game Modes -Deathmatch -Capture the Flag -Conquer the Outposts -Hunt the Humans Maps -Manhattan Mayhem -Prometheus Station -Pleasant Neighborhood -Capitol -Military Base -Carnage High College -Nuptial Nightmare -Peace Conference -Thrillin' Graveyard Category:First-person shooters